


Habit

by Nalii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalii/pseuds/Nalii
Summary: Lee Taeyong is a creature of habit, he loves doing his routinity and a lot of his routines includes the love of his life. So when it's gone, his routines falls apart—and him, too.





	Habit

 

.  
  


When his friends had told him to loosen up and have fun he didn’t expect it to be waking up on an unknown bed with an awful headache and naked on the next day. As if on cue, the pleasant pain he felt on his lower body as he tried to get up just confirmed what exactly happened last night. _Well fuck_.  He gripped his now light blue colored hair—he just dyed it recently from his previous cherry blossom pink, Doyoung had been an ass and snorted, “Bad break up?” Taeyong wanted to punch him in the face but he didn’t—and groaned as the pain intensified.

  
“I wouldn’t do that if I’m having the worst hangover ever.”

  
The voice got Taeyong snap his head towards the source and he winced at the sudden movement. The source of the voice, a light brown haired guy about his size, topless with black sweatpants on and holding a glass of water, grimaced at him, as if he felt the pain Taeyong did to himself.

  
“Yeah, wouldn’t do that either,” the guy walked closer and Taeyong could see the bite marks and scratches on the other’s skin clearly—and a blur memory of him planting his teeth on this man’s shoulder. He flushed furiously.

_  
Holy shit it actually happened._

  
“You okay dude?”

_  
No, this is fucked up_. He wanted to answer but refrained to do so because screaming with a headache could really blow his head off. Instead he just let out a small whine and shook his head slowly.

  
“Aw, sorry you probably don’t want to hear this when you’re having a migraine, but that’s pretty cute. Here, I got you some aspirin and water.” The guy chuckled as he placed the glass on the table beside the bed, “Then you can decide to take a shower and bail or take a shower and get some breakfast with me.”

  
He paused as if considering something. ”Well you can always just grab your clothes and bail, I guess. I wouldn’t recommend that though, you could really use some greasy food for the hangover.” He left after giving a light pat to Taeyong’s still hurting head, providing him time and silence to decide.

  
Taeyong wondered if there was a choice for him to get back to sleep because his head is killing him, but he didn’t say anything. _That’s not how one night stand works_. Hell, he didn’t even remember the guy’s name. He just stared as he watched the latter disappeared from the bedroom door.

  
He sighed and mussed up his hair for some more. He tried thinking about the offer—he shut his eyes and cursed himself. Of course there was nothing to think about, the logical answer would be to bail as soon as possible from this stranger’s bed. It supposed to be that way, you fuck and you forget. It was even better that Taeyong didn’t remember the guy’s name. Greasy foods sounded gross anyway.

  
Taeyong picked up the aspirin and washed it down his throat with water until there was none of it left. He massaged his temple—obviously the headache wouldn’t go away instantly, but the water managed to make him feel less sick. He could definitely use a shower, he would decline the breakfast offer, but he definitely should freshen up.

  
With unbalanced steps he attempted to go to the bathroom, leaning his hand against the cupboard to gain some stability. He was not feeling nauseous anymore so that was a plus, after the shower he was sure he would feel five times better and less gross.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hold little to no resposibilities so pls just wish for my mood to be stable so I can continue this and hopefully end this the way I want it T___T I hope you enjoy reading this! Leave some comments and kudos if you like the idea uwu


End file.
